Such an apparatus is known, for example from European patent no. EP-B-0 646 756 granted to the present applicant. During the preparation process of beverages, in which fermentation processes take place, such as the brewing of beer and the like, a considerable amount of gas is released in the form of carbon dioxide (CO2).
Because in particular a beer brewer needs CO2 for filling the brewed beer into containers, rinsing out piping, etc., and because in addition to that the gas that has been released during the brewing process is currently being used, after being collected and purified, for producing carbonated (soft) drinks, the gas is not blown off but collected and purified.
To this end, an apparatus or a CO2 recovery plant in accordance with the introduction and as disclosed in, for example, EP-B-0 646 756 is used. The CO2-containing gas is caught by means of said known plant and all kinds of components, such as the organic and sulphurous components produced during the fermentation process, air and foam, water, etc. are removed therefrom in a number of processing steps until carbon dioxide having a high degree of purity is obtained.
Another application of such an apparatus is the winning of pure CO2 from, for example, process gas from the chemical industry, natural sources, etc.